Old Aquaintances
by Tiger221
Summary: A Marguerite/Roxton story with a twist.


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them from Telescene!  
  
Old Aquaintances  
By Tiger  
  
There was tension in the tree house. They were all getting in each other's hair, and no matter how hard they tried to avoid confrontation, one always arose. As always, Marguerite's bitter tongue was the cause of most of the fighting that was going on. Nothing was perfect, and nothing was good to her taste, which caused her to complain, and the others to be resentful to her constant whining.   
  
Marguerite: "This tea is just repulsive!" she cringed her face.  
  
Veronica: "It's no different then the tea you've always been drinking." She snapped back.  
  
Marguerite: "It just tastes gross today. You should make another pot. A better one because I think this one has gone bad. "   
  
Veronica just looked at her disgustedly. Tea can't go bad! She thought. Marguerite was just grasping at straws. They had been cooped up in the tree house for days with nothing to do. Challenger hadn't been able to figure out a new way off the plateau, and their resources were fully stocked, so Veronica read the same book 3 times out of bordom. Malone had writers block and couldn't think of anything entertaining to write about. Challenger had checked, re-checked and triple checked his experiments, and Roxton had cleaned his guns so well that you could eat off of them.   
  
It was nearing lunchtime, so the adventurers were doing their part to start to prepare for lunch. They were all doing their part except for one who just sat, read and waited for lunch to be ready as she sipped at her tea. Refusing to lift a finger, or even do the simplest chore of setting the table. Everyone was beginning to get aggravated with Marguerite's unwillingness to do anything. They knew that times were slow, and there wasn't much to do, but she was just bringing everyone down to the point that just looking at her lackadaisical attitude, bothered and frustrated them.   
  
All too soon the annoyed Roxton spoke his mind.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, you could at least help with the table. You haven't done a god damn thing these past few days and it's frustrating all of us that we have to do our chores and yours!"  
  
That remark sparked fire in the eyes of the brunette who jumped out of her seat. Angry and aggravated she yelled back at him.  
  
Marguerite: "How dare you speak to me like that. I can't stand living here anymore. I can't stand being cooped up here like birds in a cage! Why should I do anything? It wouldn't matter if I lifted a finger now or never, it wouldn't be enough for any of you!"  
  
Roxton: "Do you think any of us like living here?" He asked the question with his back facing the stunned Veronica. "Don't you think I'd rather be hunting then here? None of us are comfortable lounging around. We need something to do, but the least you could do is help around so we don't feel so bored all the time."  
  
Marguerite just looked at him with burning eyes. She hated manual labor, and she hated do nothing even more.  
  
Marguerite: "Fine then, I'm leaving!" She briskly walked to the elevator that lead her down to the ground. She wasn't going to stay where she didn't belong.  
  
As Marguerite walked towards the jungle Roxton watched her from the balcony above. Malone walked to him and put his hand on Roxton's shoulder.  
  
Malone: "She just needs a little while to cool down. It's been tense in the tree house lately. A good walk and she should be fine." He tried to comfort his heaving comrade.   
  
Roxton: "Was I wrong to confront her like that?"   
  
Malone: "I don't think so Roxton. If it weren't you, one she respects, then it sure would have been one of us! But it's a good thing you did it. If it was one of us she would have surely chewed our heads off!"  
  
Roxton chuckled a little.   
  
Roxton: "Maybe you're right."  
  
Malone: "Of course I am! Now let's finish lunch. She should be back in an hour or so."  
  
ººº  
  
Marguerite trudged through the jungle's thick brush. She blazed her own path, not knowing where she was going, or where she wanted to go. All she knew was she had to get far away from everything to collect her thoughts. She thought of places she could go, but all were to close too the tree house and they could keep an eye on her. All things she didn't want happening. The worse thing is when you want to be alone, but you know you're being watched.  
  
She walked for hours in weird directions, and it was getting late. The sun was setting and she didn't know where she was, or how to get back.  
  
Marguerite: "Great! Just great! This really isn't my day."   
  
She walked in search of shelter for the night. Just then she saw a cave just a few hundred feet away that she could take shelter in for the night.  
  
Marguerite: "I hope no one lives here. I wouldn't want to have to share another place."  
  
She crawled inside and prayed that nothing would be coming in the night.  
  
ººº  
  
It was getting late and Roxton was getting worried. He paced back and forth as the sun set and the elevator didn't rise again since Marguerite's departure. He walked back over to the balcony where he watched her leave, hoping to see her returning to the tree house, but he was out of luck, she wasn't anywhere in sight.   
  
He restlessly walked to her room. He looked around her room nostalgically at her stuff and how she used to wear it. Then something caught his eye. He looked back over and realized that when Marguerite had left earlier that day she had forgotten her holster, gun and all. She was unarmed as she walked around the tree house, and that's how she left that afternoon, unarmed.  
  
Fear, concern, and rage coursed through his veins. He found his backpack and started packing it with everything he could find. He packed some extra food in case Marguerite was hungry from not eating. He also grabbed some covers, a tent and one of the new inventions Challenger was working on. He called it a portable light. It would allow him to see in the dark.  
  
As he rushed to the elevator, the three remaining adventurers questioned his sudden flight to the exit.   
  
Challenger: "Where are you going in such a hurry? It's nighttime, it's late and you should rest up for some travel tomorrow morning. I think I might have found a new way off the plateau!"   
  
He said this as the other two just watched in awe as Roxton turned around with rage and fear in his eyes. He grabbed his guns and Marguerite's holster as he jumped into the elevator. Veronica yelled down to him.  
  
Veronica: "Roxton where are you going in such a hurry?" she questioned.  
  
Roxton: "I'm going to help the person that I shamelessly sent into the jungle unarmed."  
  
Veronica: "Wait, we'll come with you..."   
  
But her words were cut off as the elevator descended to the ground once again. Malone grabbed Veronica's arm and turned her to face him.  
  
Malone: "Maybe we should let them settle this themselves. No use having more then one casualty!" he tried to joke and evoke some smile.   
  
Veronica was beginning to get worried too, but she knew he was right. They were the ones that had the fight in the first place, and if she or Malone tried to intervene, it would just cause more trouble then it started and it wouldn't solve anything.  
  
They tried to relax and reassure themselves that the best hunter out there was on her trail, and that Marguerite was a fighter. She could make it on her own.  
  
ººº  
  
Roxton followed her trail from the second she stepped out of the elevator. With his luck, even if she didn't know where she was going, he did. From the direction of her footprints that seemed to be in a straight line, Roxton was able to run in the night in the direction of the irritated woman.   
  
He ran until he found a cave situated on the side of a mossy rock wall. The cave was nicely hidden behind brush. A nice hiding spot if there were any to stay in for the night. He only hoped that it was the right cave that Marguerite was in. All the clues pointed here, so he slowly walked in, just turning around to make sure nothing following him.  
  
As he ventured deeper in the cave, he heard a voice call his name in a whisper. He closed in on it.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton," She paused. "Oh Roxton, what I wouldn't give for you to be here right now."  
  
Then all of a sudden there was movement next to her.  
  
Roxton: "What makes you so sure I'm not?" he asked with a smile.  
  
The half frightened woman jumped up in surprise and threw her arms around the more calmed Roxton.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton I'm so glad to see you! I was getting worried and scared I wouldn't last the night here."  
  
Roxton: "It's ok Marguerite, I found you now. You'll be alright."   
  
He looked down at her and then decided that they should have some dinner and set up the tent for the night.  
  
Roxton: "Are you hungry? I brought some food."  
  
Marguerite: "I'm starving!" she blurted out.  
  
Roxton: "Good, then I'll prepare this and then I can set up the tent."  
  
Marguerite: "How about we prepare dinner together, and then we can set up the tent."  
  
Roxton nodded with a smile at Marguerite's turnaround from the afternoon. He was pleased that the few hours alone in the cave weren't for nothing.  
  
ººº  
  
They finished dinner, and the tent was quickly popped up. It was much easier to do when two people worked together. They crawled in and talked for a little while.  
  
Marguerite: "What made you eventually come to find me?" she asked curiously.  
  
Roxton: "Well," he paused uncomfortable. "I noticed that you went into the jungle unarmed." He finally got out.  
  
Marguerite thought a second and then came up with a sly remark to try to make Roxton even more uncomfortable.   
  
Marguerite: "Well after I left so abruptly and harshly, I didn't think anyone would care if I lived or died."  
  
Roxton jumped up from his position and looked at Marguerite, but her head was turned facing the far side of the tent.   
  
Roxton: "I would care if you lived or died! It would have been something I couldn't bear to handle. To have your death on my hands..."  
  
He was cut off as Marguerite rolled over to face him with a peculiar smile upon her face. He smiled at the ruse she played on him. He grabbed his covers and rolled over to fall asleep.  
  
Roxton: "Good night Marguerite!" he said while shutting his eyes.  
  
Marguerite kissed him on his cheek and rolled back over to her side.  
  
Marguerite: "Good night Roxton!" she said, and then whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Roxton had heard her and just smiled.  
  
  
Part II  
  
  
A woman meandered in the jungle. Alone and saddened, she sought out a stream. She had been wandering for days with barely enough resources to get by.  
  
She was nearing a stream when she heard a voice. It was faintly familiar, as if she heard it before. It was the low laughter of a man's voice. She walked towards it.   
  
  
Roxton laid in Marguerite's lap as she fed him grapes from a vine by a running steam that had been near their camp. It was very sunny, but they had picked the most picturesque and shady spot they could find.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite?"  
  
Marguerite: "Hmm?"  
  
Roxton: "I would never have thought we'd be here like this, you feeding me grapes."  
  
Marguerite: "Well, you're hungry and I'm bored."  
  
They both giggled. Then Roxton arose from his position to look in Marguerite's eyes, but then something in the distance caught his attention.  
  
Roxton: "Claudia?"  
  
Marguerite: "WHAT?"  
  
Stunned by Roxton's sudden outburst, she restlessly wriggled. Then she turned to see what he could possible be looking at.  
  
Roxton tensely shifted his position as the beautiful, brunette woman neared them.  
  
Marguerite: "Who's that?"  
  
Roxton: "Just someone from the past, far distant past, but it wasn't exactly a great one."  
  
He kept looking at the woman as she neared the couple. Roxton let out a sigh and let some words slip, "This is going to be trouble." Marguerite heard his lexis and stared at the panicking man.  
  
Claudia: "John, you're looking well!"  
  
Roxton: "You're looking wonderful!"  
  
Marguerite shoved grapes in his mouth and got up, throwing Roxton off her lap. She dusted herself off and introduced herself to Claudia as Roxton stood up behind her putting his hands on Marguerite's shoulders.  
  
Roxton: "I haven't seen you in years, but what are you doing here? You are far from Morocco!"  
  
Claudia: "Yes, well when I was in the Amazon looking at some new specimens that have recently been discovered I was attacked by the natives. I sought out a place to hide, but was caught in a storm. The last thing I remember was taking shelter in a cave, and then taking that cave to this jungle."  
  
Marguerite: "So you know a way off the plateau?"   
  
Claudia: "I did, but that way is long gone, and many concussions ago. As I was walking out, I must have moved something, but I created a cave in and in the process of escaping got struck on the head. I woke up a few days ago and have been wandering ever since."  
  
Roxton: "Do you still remember where that cave was?"  
  
Claudia: "I'm afraid not."  
  
Roxton: "Do you remember what direction you have been traveling in? Maybe if we go back something might jog your memory."  
  
Claudia: "From my compass I've been walking northeast."  
  
Roxton: "Ok good, maybe when you rest up, I can go with you and see if we can find this place again."  
  
Roxton talked behind Marguerite unaware of her expressions of irritation. No way was she going to let Roxton go anywhere after the Danielle experience. She almost lost this man so many times, and now she wasn't going to lose him to one of his past acquaintances!   
  
Marguerite: "Maybe we should try to return to the tree house."  
  
Roxton: "Good idea Marguerite, Challenger might be able to figure out where she was coming from! Would you join us, Claudia?"  
  
Marguerite's mouth dropped. How could he! She thought. Last time they brought someone back to the tree house there was trouble. Hadn't they all learned with Alex? Let alone Danielle, who she still couldn't get over. Even if it was cosmetic junk, she still wanted her ring back!  
  
Claudia: "I'd love to John!"  
  
As they walked Roxton and Claudia were in the front chatting away about their past while Marguerite stumbled and mumbled from behind.  
  
Marguerite: "I'd love too John!" she imitated to herself.  
  
What horse shit! She told herself. She's such a floozy and a phony. From the first second she saw her she didn't like her.   
  
As they walked, Marguerite didn't pay attention to where she was going, just kept her head down and walked. Her head was plagued with thoughts that she didn't hear Roxton's warning. All of a sudden a branch came flying around and smacked her square in the face. She flew backwards landing on her bottom without making a sound.  
  
Roxton: "So Marguerite, do you think you'll be able to take Claudia down to the pool to wash up?" he called back to her. "Marguerite?"  
  
He turned around suddenly to find Marguerite sitting on the ground holding her face.  
  
Roxton: "Oh my, Marguerite are you ok?"  
  
He ran back to her and removed her hands from her face to see the injury.   
  
Roxton: "Let me see. It'll be ok, you're face is still there." He joked. "Claudia, do you have a handkerchief or something that we can wet with cold water to hold over her face to bring the swelling down?"  
  
Claudia: "Let me check, I think I have something."  
  
But Marguerite didn't want anything to do with Claudia, so she tried to get up.  
  
Marguerite: "I'm ok, it's nothing, let's just get back to the tree house."  
  
Roxton: "Now Marguerite we have to bring the swelling down. It'll be ok, it'll only take a minute."  
  
Hesitantly she agreed. And then Roxton helped her to her feet and walked her until Marguerite was conscious, and stable enough to walk by herself. Although Roxton walked a little slower and closer to her to make sure nothing happened again.  
  
  
They neared the tree house where the three other adventurers were doing what they were when Marguerite and Roxton left the day before. From above, and awaiting Veronica called down to them only to be stunned by the third traveler that was seen with them.  
  
Roxton: "Can you send down the elevator and get a compress ready."  
  
Veronica: "Sure thing Roxton."  
  
The elevator was quickly sent down and the weary three walked in. Roxton lead Marguerite to a seat and then took the compress from Malone to apply on Marguerite's swollen face.  
  
Roxton: "Now just hold that there for 15 minutes, take it off for about 5 and then put it on again, ok?"  
  
Marguerite nodded and put her head back. She tried to relax in the chair, but the other woman's presence made her extremely uncomfortable.  
  
The others sat at the table for dinner to leave Marguerite to relax in the chair. She wasn't hungry and her head was still throbbing.  
  
ººº  
The swelling had gone down and Marguerite was able to move around. She strolled into the kitchen for an apple when she was caught by Roxton and Claudia, who happened to pop in. Marguerite cringed at the sight of the two laughing as they walked in.  
  
Roxton: "Oh Marguerite, we were just talking about you!"  
  
He cheerfully looked at Claudia and then back to Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite: "Oh how thoughtful of you!" she said sarcastically.  
  
Roxton: "You seem to be okay. You're up and about."  
  
Claudia: "Are you feeling dizzy at all?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better. That rest is exactly what I needed, but I still have a headache."  
  
Roxton: "Do you think you'll still be able to take Claudia down to the pool to clean up?"  
  
Marguerite: "Sure, why not I need to clean up too."  
  
Claudia: "Splendid! Then that will give us some time for 'girl talk'!"  
  
Roxton: "Ok great, I'll get some towels!"  
  
Roxton ran off to the back of the tree house leaving the two women alone.  
  
Marguerite: "So how long have you know John?"  
  
Claudia: "I've known him for about 4 years. 2 of which we were engaged to be married! Of course, he was a much different man back then."  
  
Marguerite: "What happened? Why didn't you two get married? You seem to go so well together."  
  
She was hardly able to spit that last sentence out, but she was very skeptical about Claudia. She needed all the information she could get.  
  
Claudia: "Well like I said, he was a very different man back then! Lady's man if you would! I couldn't trust him. He cheated on me constantly, always going to bars and staying out all night. The man needed a leash!"  
  
Marguerite: "I can tell you he still does! Doesn't seem like he's changed at all."  
  
Claudia: "Oh? You mean he hasn't calmed down since almost being killed hundreds of times in this savage place?"  
  
Marguerite: "If anything, it's made him worse!"  
  
A sparkle came to Claudia's eyes as she heard that remark. Something Marguerite picked up right away.   
  
Claudia: "Now it's my turn to ask questions. Are you and Roxton together?"  
  
Stunned at the question, Marguerite said the first thing to pop into her head. Unlucky for her, with all her training to deny any relationships, she slipped with this one.  
  
Marguerite: "Haha, far from it!"  
  
Claudia's face acquired an evil look. Thoughts were running through her head, and even if Marguerite couldn't read her mind, she could read her body.  
  
Claudia: "So there's nothing going on between you two?"  
  
Marguerite: "Well, nothing special."  
  
Claudia: "So you don't care for him at all?"  
  
Roxton had been walking back with the towels when he heard Claudia's question. He stopped and hid to listen in.  
  
Marguerite: "I never said that!"  
  
Marguerite was getting a little angry with Claudia's constant questioning.  
  
Claudia: "So you do have feelings for him? You know you shouldn't. He'll just toss you to the side like countless others. He's really not a man to get involved with. When something better comes, you'll be sent to the street."  
  
Marguerite was fuming by now.  
  
Marguerite: "You want him back don't you?"  
  
Claudia: "I'm just saying that it would have to take one powerful woman to control him."  
  
Roxton listened from his position, fascinated by the bickering of the woman over him.  
  
Marguerite: "And you think that woman would be you don't you? Just listen here, John is not the man you used to know. He won't betray me like he did you!"  
  
With that Marguerite pushed her way passed the astonished Claudia and hurriedly walked to her room, when Roxton decided to come out from his hiding place, only to find Marguerite pushing past him too.  
  
Roxton: "What happened here?"  
  
Claudia: "I don't know, I think she was getting dizzy again!"  
  
Roxton handed the towels to Claudia and ran to Marguerite's room where he found her on her bed, curled up facing away from the entrance. Marguerite's face was slowly being saturated with salty tears.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite? Are you ok?"  
  
Wiping her tears from her face and taking a second to collect her thoughts, she answered him without turning around.  
  
Marguerite: "I'm just not feeling like cleaning up anymore."  
  
Roxton walked closer to her and sat down on her bed. Putting his hand on her forehead, he turned her head to face his.  
  
Roxton: "Is it your head?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yeah, it's starting to hurt again." She moaned and lied through her teeth.  
  
Roxton: "Ok Marguerite, but I'm not going to leave here until you feel better enough to tell me why you're crying."  
  
Taken aback, Marguerite realized that she couldn't keep a secret from him, no matter how well she tried or lied.  
  
She moved around so that she was sitting on her bed facing Roxton. She looked at his caring face for a moment before she just broke down and collapsed onto his chest and shoulder. She let out a little cry as he comforted her.  
  
After a few minutes Marguerite was able to talk to Roxton.  
  
Roxton: "Shh! It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
He stroked her hair.  
  
Marguerite: "Who was Claudia to you?" she looked at him and asked.  
  
Roxton: "She was just a fling many, many years ago."  
  
Marguerite: "But you were going to marry her!"  
  
Roxton: "A mistake I'm still paying for."  
  
Marguerite: "But why didn't you marry her?"  
  
Roxton: "She was a floozy and a phony. She gave me more grief than anything else. We didn't share much in common and she just wasn't the woman I was looking for."  
  
Marguerite: "And what kind of woman were you looking for?"  
  
Roxton: "A woman of fire and steel. A woman that I finally found."   
  
He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Marguerite: "And what happened to her?"  
  
Marguerite had enough strength now to joke around.  
  
Roxton: "Well, she met my ex-fiancés and is now in my arms."  
  
She smiled and leaned into him. He held her tightly as their lips met. He pressed his chest up to hers and the slowly descended backwards on her bed. Roxton caressed her arm and then grabbed Marguerite's hand and entangled their fingers. His other hand caressed her smooth face.   
  
Claudia, wondering where Roxton had gone, walked into Marguerite's room. She saw them passionately involved on her bed.  
  
It's not over yet! She thought to herself. She still believed Roxton loved her, and wouldn't let him go that easily. She interrupted them.  
  
Claudia: :cough: "Umm, is someone still going to take me down to the pool to wash up?"  
  
Startled they both twisted to look at Claudia standing there with a satisfied look on her face.   
  
Marguerite: "Where's Veronica?"  
  
She was still under Roxton, whose arm was supporting him above her.  
  
Claudia: "I don't know."  
  
Marguerite: "Why don't you go look then?"  
  
Roxton turned to look at Marguerite. She seemed irritated that Claudia had interrupted them. Although even Roxton knew that Claudia wouldn't go look, and even if she did, she'd come back to seconds later reporting that she had found nothing.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, why don't we all go down to the lake for a quick bathe? I think one of the tourists left a pair of shorts I could jump in with. I think the mother left the bathing suit too." He whispered to her to try to coax her to come along.  
  
Marguerite agreed, but wasn't to thrilled with the idea.  
  
Roxton: "Ok then. We're all going. Just give me a second to find those shorts, and we'll be on our way!"  
  
ººº  
The three jumped into the cool water and washed the dirt off from that day's experience. Roxton played in the middle where it was deepest, and Claudia joined him numerous times. Awkwardly, Roxton would constantly called to Marguerite who stayed closer to shore.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, why don't you come over here and swim?"  
  
Marguerite: "I'm quite content here. It's a bit warmer."  
  
He swam over to her, leaving Claudia diving in the water by herself.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, what's the matter?"  
  
Marguerite: "I just don't trust her near me."  
Roxton: "Okay, well I think I'm clean enough. I'm going to get up, towel off and get dressed. You coming?"  
  
Marguerite: "No, I have to finish cleaning up. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
Marguerite swam to the middle, and Roxton swam to the edge where he got out. Marguerite watched as he eased himself out. He toweled himself off and then walked into the woods to change. Then all of a sudden Claudia popped up right behind Marguerite.  
  
Claudia: "Gorgeous isn't he?"  
  
She put her hands on Marguerite's shoulders  
  
Marguerite: "Yes well, John..." but her words were cut off.  
  
Claudia: "I'll get him back you know. Nothing will stand in my way."  
  
Marguerite: "Not if I have anything to do with that!"  
  
Marguerite tried to swim away, but Claudia had pushed her under water holding her from the surface.  
  
Claudia: "I will get him one way or another, nothing will stand in my way. Not even you!"  
  
Marguerite struggled to get free, but she couldn't swim up because of Claudia's grasp. She instead grabbed Claudia's legs and pulled her under water. Struggling to reach the surface, she used Claudia to push herself up.  
  
Marguerite swam as fast as she could to the shore and got out. She grabbed a towel and her clothes and ran to find Roxton.  
  
Claudia effortlessly reached the surface again, and just swam for a little while pleased with her efforts. She cackled for a while before she too decided it was time to get out of the water.  
  
She followed Marguerite's actions and dressed and then went on a search for Roxton.  
  
ººº  
  
Marguerite found Roxton first and ran to him. She swung her arms around her as he embraced her.  
  
Roxton: "What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost or something!"  
  
But before she could explain anything Claudia had found them.  
  
Claudia: "I think we should start heading back to the tree house. It's getting late."  
  
Roxton: "Yes you're right. We should call it a day."  
  
As they were returning home there was a rustle in the bushes.  
  
Claudia: "What was that?"  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, Claudia, get your weapons ready. I think we have company."  
  
As Roxton's last word emanated from his mouth 4 raptors jumped out from the bushes.   
  
They start firing at their attackers, but the raptors had learned to dodge the bullets. Roxton and Marguerite quickly ran out of ammunition. Roxton pulled out his knife and jabbed it towards two of the raptors. He guarded Marguerite as she stumbles to place new shells in her gun.  
  
The other two raptors attacked Claudia. She got two shots out, but the raptors were to quick for her and avoided both bullets. Her gun stuck and she was left unarmed. Fiddling with her gun helplessly she panicked and dropped the useless metal.  
  
Marguerite finally got her ammunition in and shot at the two raptors that were lunging at Roxton, but when she turned to help Claudia, it was already to late. They watched as the two remaining raptors devoured her body. Her screams pierced the air and the sound of the feeding monsters.  
  
Marguerite buried her head in Roxton's chest to try to keep herself from watching the horrific scene. Roxton covered her ears as Claudia's last scream rang through the jungle. He then leaned to her and whispered for them to get out of there now while the beasts were being occupied.   
  
They walked back to the tree house in silence. Their heads were spinning in thought and wonder, but neither of them had the ill manures to talk when it was a time of silence.  
  
The last thoughts Marguerite had were she got what she deserved!  
  
Roxton's last thoughts were I knew she'd be trouble. Trouble back then and trouble again! She ruined my life once and I'm glad she didn't get a chance to do it again.  
  
ººº  
  
Marguerite stood at the balcony looking down to the ground. Roxton came up behind her and encircled his arms around her waist.  
  
Marguerite: "Sometimes I feel like jumping."   
  
Roxton: "Why don't you then?" he joked.  
  
Marguerite: "Because then I'll be losing something." She said seriously looking up at the stars.  
  
Roxton: "And what would that be?"  
  
He had loosened his grip, but she just sighed and walked away, taking one last look at the stars. He grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. She whispered in his ear.  
  
Marguerite: "You..."  



End file.
